Vinaka
Vinaka was a tribe from Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X. After a plain set of first few votes, Vinaka was struck was shifting boundaries. Even though the original Millenials had the majority, they were too untrusting of each other and proceeded to try blindsiding each other. This left the Gen Xers at the bottom of the tribe to just sail and cause more chaos until one of their own eventually won. Their tribe colour was black. Members *Aura who was in a good position during Survivor: Malaysia but wanted more power until her flipping let to her elimination. *Dimitri an alpha male from Survivor: Borneo and Survivor: Japan who made many allies, but was the subject of consecutive losses. *Dusk the last member of the post-unmerge Sook Jai tribe to be voted out during Survivor: Thailand II. *Fabian originally set to play for Survivor: Thailand II but had to leave due to work obligations. *Gabe, a geeky Millenial who is unafraid to talk to anyone about the latest video game. *Gail the Runner-Up of Survivor: Worlds Apart who would've won if Byron hadn't dominated with immunity wins. *Igor, the first ever contestant to enter the game late and make the Final Tribal Council during Survivor: Japan. *Jessica one of the four intruders from Survivor: Japan and major manipulators of the season despite being in the minority. *Mac the first boot of Survivor: The Amazon due to three mini alliances being created. *Michael, Joe's father from Survivor: One World who was part of the majority pair's alliance. *Patricia, apart of the weaker Lopevi tribe during Survivor: Vanuatu who made the merge, was deemed too much a physical threat and was voted out in fifth place. *Peter, a member of the Lopevi tribe during Survivor: Vanuatu who was soon on the outs and voted out. *Tasha, a strong and independent athlete who also takes care of her three children. Tribe History On Day 20, the Takali, Vanua and Ikabula tribes merged. The Millenials had a numbers advantage of one player over Gen X. At the first vote, Dimitri, Peter, Gail and Patricia voted for Dusk. The rest of the tribe, as the majority, thought it was best to split the votes between Dimitri and Gail. When tribal came, Gail used a Hidden Immunity Idol and with five votes against him, Dimitri was the first member of the jury. Michael and Peter continued their strong friendship from the pre-merge of the game and wanted to vote for Gail. The rest of the tribe then split the votes once again between the pair with the women voting out Michael and the men voting for Peter as a back up. Even though there were more Millenials on the tribe, Gen X had more loyalties with each other. When Aura convinced them to vote for Mac, all five did so at tribal council, with Jessica and Dusk voting for Gail. When Mac used an idol to save himself, the Millenial men dictated the votes and sent home Peter. Mac continued to form bonds with his tribe, even having a Final Three deal with Fabian and Igor. Aura then felt guilty she did not succeed in sending home Mac and jumped ship back to the Millenials. The alliance then split the votes between Patricia and Gabe at the next tribal council. Jessica, Gabe and Aura voted for Patricia and the rest voted for Gabe as a back up blindside. However, Dusk saw Aura's previous style of gameplay in her last season and thought she was playing the same game, which could result in her winning. Dusk convinced the Gen X three to vote out Aura for once again flipping alliances. The Gen X three could not believe their luck because of how disloyal the Millenials were. With Gabe voting for Patricia at the last tribal council, he decided to put the blame on Mac to cover his own tracks. With this false claim, he convinced his Millenial allies to vote for Mac with the plan being a blindside. However, Mac found another idol and played it at tribal council. With the only other votes that counted from Mac and the Gen X trio, Gabe was the next member of the jury. With the failed attempts at blindsides no longer working, the Millenials then voted for Patricia. Once again an idol was played and with the only other votes that counted, Jessica was the next voted out. Even though the Gen X trio had a minority, they appeared to fly under the radar for most of the merge. However, the Millenials were loyal to each other at that point. At the next tribal council, the Gen Xers voted for Mac but the Millenials sent home Gail in a 4-3 vote. Dusk advocated for the Millenials to vote for Patricia but she played her Legacy Advantage. Even though it was only one vote against her, the five votes for Dusk meant she was the next member of the jury. Fabian and the men's alliance of three with Igor and Mac continued to align closely with each other. Things appeared even easier when Tasha won individual immunity, meaning the only other member left was Patricia. Even though Fabian and Igor voted for Patricia, Mac convinced the other Gen X women to send home Fabian. It was clear that Mac and Patricia were the powerhouses of the game. Igor and Tasha agreed that if one of them won immunity and the other didn't, they would go home. Igor won individual immunity, meaning he and Tasha had a decision to make. Mac seemed like more of a threat to win and he was then the final person voted out. At the Final Tribal Council, Tasha was criticised for her lack of gameplay and extreme under the radar game. Igor was praised by some of the Millenials, but was also questioned for not really strategising with anyone besides his closer friends. Patricia was therefore given the title of Sole Survivor after being praised for letting the majority fight each other and standing back. Trivia *Vinaka is the most recent merged tribe to have an idol hidden at its camp. *Vinaka is the first merged tribe to have a Legacy Advantage used, with Patricia being the first person to use it. Category:Tribe Category:Millenials vs. Gen X Tribes